He Can't Resist
by S-Chrome
Summary: How in the heck is Ron supposed to stay mad at Kim after being stood up on Ron Night? Easy, he can't.


He Can't Resist  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story, who happen to be Ron & Kim are owned by Disney. The other bit players mentioned are also owned by Disney. This work of fanfiction, however. All mine. Which means I at least have something to hang my hat on.

Chrome Warning Label: After smashing myself repeatedly with the righteous K/R stick, I will warn all parties that this work of fanfiction has a good ol' lime in it. Add to that a small teensy-weensy, you'll-know-it-when-you-see-it Kigo reference. So the young ones will want to press their back buttons. The of-ages will want to... Get some punch?

* * *

In the cozy dorms of Upperton University, something was cooking. 

Was it a scheme of intense destruction?

Was it the rival school, Upperton State planning on T.P.'ing the statue of the beloved Upperton University mascot?

It wasn't known what exactly was cooking, but whatever it was...

...Man did it smell good!

"So, Rufus. What do you think?", Ron asked his mole rat. Rufus took a small bite from the small spoon, gave a thumb's up sign as an answer. The blond smiled in response.

"Awesome! Kim's gonna love this.", he said, feeling very pleased with himself. "Boy, I outdid myself this time. I mean, come on, Rufus, who do you know can make Chicken Parmasan with all the trimmings and...", as he turned to check the oven. "...Chocolate Cake, baby?", he asked with much excitement. Not many would know this answer, even Rufus shrugged his small shoulders in confusion.

"Ron Stoppable, that's who! Kitchen Casanova!", He declared, raising a fist in the air. Rufus chimed in, with a quick squeak of "Casanova" of his own. Sure, he didn't know who he was, but he had to be somewhat important, right?

"Just wait til K.P. gets here, she'll totally flip!", the blond continued whilst rubbing the palms of his hands in anticipation. He put down the wooden spoon for a moment to check his watch, which read 8:24PM.

"Great! She should be here any minute.", He said, his enthusiasm bubbling over.

Indeed tonight was Ron Night, the night in which Kim Possible would put aside everything and spent some time with her _very _best friend... Well they chose to keep their real relationship under wraps for the time being.

Some people just hated to hear "I told you so."

Yet that wasn't the point tonight. The point was that once Kim saw that he had made her favorite dish and dessert, there would be no doubt in his mind that within a half an hour after the meal, it would be Smooch City.

And the population was going to be him.

Now it was just a matter of her being here.

The blond checked his watch again.

It read 8:45 PM.

_Gulp. _His culinary miracles were getting cold. Kim was usual never late for this occasion, unless she was... No... she wouldn't be doing that... Not for the third straight week. It would be quite low if she chose to run to wherever to fight with some psychotic bad guys instead of being with her _loving boyfriend _on his special night that's so special, it happens once a week. I mean, come on, it was Ron Night; When fun things happen.

To Ron anyway.

Minutes followed by hours passed by with the young blond man staring at the door to the apartment that they had shared, silently pleading that the knob would turn and the girl of his dreams stepped inside. But no such luck. After another long period of time, the sidekick's eyes began to grow heavy with fatigue. His naked companion had drifted off to sleep hours earlier.

So much for Ron Night.

Checking his watch for a final time, the digital timekeeper read 12:17 AM. With that, Ron let out a frustrated groan and dragged himself up off the couch and began to turn off all the lights in the apartment. Grabbing a pillow, he laid himself down onto the surprisingly spacious couch, a mess of emotions coarsing through him. All he knew that whenever Kim came in the door, she was soooo gonna hear it from him.

The next morning came in a hurry, too much of a hurry for Ron's liking. The blond shielded his eyes as the sun came shining in through the Venician blinds. At least today was Saturday, because Stoppable was so bummed about what happened the night before, he honestly wasn't sure if he could make it to class. His thoughts once again shifted back to Kim. He certainly knew where she was now. And for the most part, he wasn't concerned for her safety. Kim was a big girl now, with a pretty mean roundhouse to boot.

There was now one thing left for the brokenhearted man to do... take a drive.

And by drive, he meant take a ride on his beat-up scooter.

Riding on the hunk-a-junk helped clear his troubled mind at times. Plus when it was just him and his machine **struggling** across the blacktop... Well, you know the rest.

Dressing himself in his usual rags, and combing his hair to only have it go back to regular form, Ron was ready to hit the road. He grabbed his set of keys before turning the knob to the apartment. Just as he opened the door, he yelped and jumped back in surprise.

Staring at him at the other end of the door was Kim.

"Hey, Ron," She said meekly.

Not even an I'm sorry? No apology? The blond's eye twitched involuntarily for a moment. At this point, he knew of only two options on how to respond to this; He could walk away, and say nothing for dramatic effect, or he could just totally read her the riot act. After the choices banged around in his brain, he rightfully chose the former.

"I-I was just leaving," Ron said quietly. He made an attempt to scoot past her, but was stopped as the redhead grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked with concern.

"...Out," he responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He made yet another attempt to escape by unhinging his arm, and once again it was unsuccessful.

"Look, Ron. If it's about last night..."

"No... It's not just about last night. It's last week, and the week before that, and..."

"Ron, it was an emergency," she reasoned.

"Come on, Kim. An emergency three weeks in a row, at the same time?", Ron asked incredulously. The tone of his voice alluded to Kim that he was pretty steamed at her.

"...I'm sorry, Ron. It was just that Drakken and Shego escaped from prison and..."

"What?", Ron cut off. "They stole a huge magnet and attached you to them?", He asked with more impatience. "...Come on K.P., we barely see each other even if we share the same room. Friday Night's supposed to be our night. I mean it's not called 'Ron Night' for nothing...", He paused. "...or is it?", He asked dramatically with his eyes staring toward the floor. Kim hated when Ron did this. It was her boyfriend's way of sending her on a one-way trip to Guilt Central. Basically, it was the blond's way of pouting. She couldn't say that it wasn't effective, for she was taking the bait all the way.

"Please don'tbe upset with me, Ron," she begged placing a hand on his shoulder. "I swear I'll make it up to you."

Somewhere in the Northeastern United States, a cracked bell in Philadelphia began to ring inside the mind of Ron Stoppable. Usually any offer of _this _magnitude would have him sold in a second. Yet he did want his girlfriend to know that he was quite serious about this matter. Turning his head ever so slightly to face her, he asked the question of all questions.

"How?"

"Well," She began "I really did miss you last night..." she said slowly, placing her index finger teasingly along the blond's shoulder and downward to his chest. Ron began to tighten up as the heroine came closer to him. "...Keep this a secret, Ron. But sometimes, after I go up against certain baddies," she paused as her lips came excruciatingly close to the blond's ear.

"All that fighting leaves me kind of... Excited," she whispered, blowing into her sidekick's ear for effect.

In the mind of Ron. Walls were collapsing. Resolve was disintegrating. Anger was melting into mush. The stern look that ONCE adorned his freckled features were replaced by the silliest grin you would ever see.

In other words,

**DING-DONG! **

"Hm... So that's... why I got these after we fought Drakken," Ron bemusedly replied, revealing a series of red bite marks down the side of his neck.

It wasn't the comment that made Kim smile all the more, but that silly grin that she grown accustomed to that was painted on her boyfriend's face had suggested that things will be fine.

"So, are you going to let me apologize," the redhead asked, her emerald green eyes staring directly into the now overmatched sidekick's dark pupils.

"I-I-I guess so," He stammered weakly. "But it had better b-b...", his words had turned into short gasps as the redhead began her apologies by nibbling on his neck. After a few moments, she had stopped, which produced a wistful groan from her sidekick. With a quick tug, Stoppable was hauled back into the apartment. The next thing that was heard was a slam of the door.

After all, apologies of this magnitude **had **to be private...

* * *

All throughout Saturday morning and afternoon, the sounds coming from Dorn 6-D were nothing more than moans, coos, groans, and at times, girlish screams. It was unclear who was on the receiving end, but one who really knew the two that inhabited the dormroom. They could draw their own conclusions. 

Inside the room, there were indeed two half-naked, but happy inhabitants. One of them happy that their apology was accepted, the other, happy because... well, you know. Ron had began to stir alongside Kim who was already awake.

"So, Kim," Ron said groggily. "About those 'certain baddies' that get you excited," A grin beginning to form across his face. "Should we book you two a flight to San Francisco and get you crazy kids married?" He asked with his grin escalating to Cheshire Cat proportions. The redhead grinned and nodded as well.

"That sounds like a plan.", She said bemused. "While you're at it, book us a flight to Hawaii. I heard she likes there," the heroine quipped.

"I don't think Hawaii is the only thing she likes," Ron continued.

The couple laughed at the inside joke. When the joking ceased, the former cheerleader laid her head upon the blond's chest and sighed serenely.

"So, Ron. I guess you're not mad at me now, eh?" She said audibly.

For whatever reason, young Stoppable took offense to this. Throwing the sheets off of himself and raising himself out of the twin sized bed, Ron stood to his full height with his hands on his hips.

"Wait-a-minute, K.P. You mean to tell me that I'm supposed to forget three weeks of No Right Night for three hours of..."

"Six hours, Ron," Kim said, checking her clock radio on the nightstand.

"Whoa, Six Hours?" Ron admonished, his concentration clearly thrown off. "Wow... We really get it onnn, don't we?"

"I guess so," \the redhead responded with a cheeky smile.

"I mean six hours... that's amaz--- Wait a min... I'm supposed to be..." Ron tried to get back to the issue at hand, but he couldn't find that vitriol he just had no less than thirty seconds ago. He took a seat on the bed and inhaled a long sigh with his shoulders slumped in defeat. Kim slid over to the now depressed young man and wrapped her arms around him from behind in a loving embrace.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, her luscious green eyes shimmering with concern.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," Ron answered miserably.

"But Ron, you're not supposed to stay mad at me forever," she bargained, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but... Three weeks of No...", Ron tried to reply but was stopped by his girlfriend looking directly into his eyes. He couldn't tear himself away from those eyes. It was the one of many physical feature that stood out to him the most... he was hypnotized.

"...Ron, I swear there won't be anymore of that," Kim promised. Hearing a quick and nervous 'OK' from the entranced blond, she drew closer to him and placed her hand underneath his chin. Just as she was about to put an exclamation point on this vow, the blond spoke up.

"You promise?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Kim answered with a question of her own. At this point she was close enough to feel the blond's shallow breath on her skin. On the other side, there was no way the freckled young man was going to refuse this.

"Uh-Huh," Ron agreed dreamily before closing the distance between himself and his girlfriend as they came together in a loving kiss.

* * *

The question was how long could Ron go before he was legitimately tired... he laid in bed for several minutes in silence, staring toward the ceiling after rousing, arousing round of... Whoopee,

Ron was indeed tired. A rest was definitely in order for him. Just as the college student was drifting off into much needed rest, he was jarred awake by a feeling of... extra weight on his person. He opened his eyes to see what it was and almost gasped.

It was Kim, who was comfortably seated -_ Very comfortably _seated on top of him.

"Ron, are you awake?" She quietly asked.

"Well, I am now," he replied. "What's with using me as a cushion?"

"Well," The heroine answered. "I know it's late and all, but... I'm still feeling a little... rambunctious," she said suggestively. The blond didn't even know what 'rambunctious' meant, but as his beloved girlfriend began to nibble once again on his tenderized neck, his brain and _another part of him_ suggested that it was a good thing.

Or was it?

"K-K-K.P., I'm ti-tired.", he managed to choke out, but to no avail. Kim was very much on her way now, kissing down his bare torso. The blond watched in all sorts of different emotions as the redhead continued the trek down his slender body.

"K-K.P., I'm really tiiii... Ugh...", was all he could manage before he began to groan out loud. There was no stopping Kim now, she knew it, and he was just beginning to know the fact that was clear as day to everyone around them.

He couldn't resist her.

Not even if he tried.

* * *

The End 

Closing Statements: Awww, come on. You know I had to do a K/R on the... iffy side of things. Didn't I?

Review, Criticize, Paint a Picture of it. It's all fine with me.

S-Chrome


End file.
